


Gravity

by mizukee718



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Wonwoo's POV, Wonwoo's admiration for Mingyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 00:19:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16418831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizukee718/pseuds/mizukee718
Summary: suffuse, v.I don’t like it when you use my shampoo, because then your hair smells like me, not you.- David Levithan's "A Lover's Dictionary"





	Gravity

The way our bodies came down from a virtual high; the way your eyes were fluttering shut as the dawn arrives upon us; the way I’d watch you sleep, depriving me of my own; the way your sweet breath is fanning on the spot that is the most alive in me when I’m with you; the way that I wander my mind about while fixing my eyes only on you; then I know I would never fathom how deeply I am enchanted by you.  
   
It was tough luck, that fate kept on bringing us back together even after all the denial I brought upon myself. Now I know I was a stupid fool when I thought of letting you just pass me by. The resignation to destiny wasn’t a choice but a superior will from unknown depths that kept on pushing me to you. Maybe I thought I didn’t deserve someone as beautiful and as amazing as you – no, it’s not just your face or the way we commune; it’s your whole personality tugging the strings in my heart every single time.  
   
You made me look past the vanity fair and made me look beyond my teenage perception of love. It isn’t just the union of two souls, the presence of affection; it as also in your absence that brings me to edge and makes me love you more. Maybe this is what they call yearning. From all of these, I concluded that Love is more than abstract and cannot be enclosed with other intangible things. It can also be a being which had transformed itself and manifested as you.  
   
It’s not your smile, but the way your eyes that sparkle every time you do. It’s the reason behind your laughter that makes me feel like the most important person in the world, because that reason is me. Your innate elegance is my daily grace.  
   
The way our bodies tangle like our souls; the way you slowly open your eyes to the new day; the way you scrunch up your nose when you smell your own breath; the way I giggle because of that but I kiss you anyway; the way we transcend to heaven only to go back to Earth after that wonderful kiss; the way mundane things take over my revered thoughts about you, and us; then I know that you are real, not just a dream.  
   
It’s when you walk around the apartment in my boxers when you don’t know I’m awake. And then that grin, when you do know I’m awake. You spend so much time in the morning making sure that every hair is in place. But I have to tell you: I like it most like this, haphazard, sleep-strewn, disarrayed.  
   
I pull you to bed once again, cuddling you, nuzzling my nose on your soft brown locks and say,  
   
“Sweetheart, I hate it when you use my shampoo.”  
   
You look at me in utter confusion.  
   
“Because then your hair smells like me, not you.”  
   
That’s when you understood, and smiled while blushing shyly.  
   
That’s when I know that this is real, grounded, tangible and intangible at the same time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. This is a drabble I've written for another M/M pairing in a different fandom years ago. 
> 
> Meanie fits. :)


End file.
